Night Raven
by Phoenix T
Summary: Katherine Lei. Black Moon. They're one and the same. Just when Black Moon starts to move on with her life, Katherine's family finally come back into the picture. However will this torn picture be pieced together by the brothers that tore it apart or will it be burned to ashes beneath the night sky by Cobra. slow Duke/OC.
1. Chapter 1: His name: Snake Eyes

**Phoenix Trails does not own G.I Joe or any of its characters. However I do own my OC's including Black Moon. This story is rated teen for violence, minor language, and mentions of death also tini-tiny amounts of gore if you squint.**

12 _years ago..._

 _A gentle breeze blew through my long black hair as I waited for Hard Master to come down from his place of meditation. Every now and then a Skylark would move in the branches of a cherry tree, making a few of the pink flowers fall gracefully to the ground near my feet. It was peaceful. Hard Master came down from his perch after a few minutes; his crimson and golden long robes gliding across the ground. He bowed low at the waist after he approached._

 _"Good night, Hard Master." I said bowing at the waist as well. After all he was my higher up so I have to be respectful. He took me in when I had nowhere to go and would have been taken to an orphanage. I owe it to him._

 _"Good night to you as well Black Moon" Hard Master replied just before there was a loud crash that went through the temple and it's lush gardens. It sounded like fighting and it was coming from the kitchen. Please don't let it be Tommy. Hard Master already doesn't like him he doesn't need another reason to punish him._

 _"Come" he ordered me after him as he made is way towards the temple's kitchen._

 _When we got there, I already had my throwing knives out. The steel of the blades reflected the light of the room; they were flared ready to kill anyone who dare threaten my brother. I looked in to see my brother in sword, fighting some street boy. It looked like he was caught stealing food while Mori, the chef, was momentarily out of the room. His shaggy dark brown hair stood out against his pale skin, he wasn't Japanese. Maybe American. His amber eyes swirled in pain, as Storm Shadow held him down against one of the counters. Poor thing looks skinny. I put my weapons away and walked further into the roomy._

 _"Storm Shadow enough!" Hard Master's voice echoed in the old kitchen. They both looked up at him in shock (for totally different reasons) while I further studied the boy. He was thin and filthy but had good fighting skills considering that he held his own in a fight with storm shadow. That took skill, even I couldn't hold my own in a fight with Storm Shadow. Well not in hand to hand any way. None the less a street boy with probably very little training if any at all, in less the top condition did what I couldn't. Very interesting. He had born skill._

 _"But master he was stealing we must turn him into the authorities." Storm replied hastily, throwing a glare towards the boy, who was now leaning against one of the counters._

 _"Don't you think that's a little rash Storm, he was only stealing so he could survive, I would have done the same." I interrupted not liking were it was going. He was only hungry and he looked like he really needed the food and its nutrition._

 _All eyes turned to me at my comment. Hmm they must not have known I was there. Hmm usually Hard Master knows I'm here and I wasn't even trying to be silent. I guess that is why I'm called Black Moon. Hidden but still there. New Moon would have been more correct but hey Black Moon sounds more ninja-ish. Surprise then anger crossed Storm's face. Anger not at me but the fact that he didn't notice me. He never liked not knowing where I was or that I was right next to him and he didn't even notice me. He always saw me as a sister, so he found it his job to make me feel happy, loved and noticed. Except when we sparred, he knew not to go easy because then I'd get mad at him and he didn't like it when I was angry because I ended up ignoring him for a few hours or days depending on how much I disliked him at that point. He learned from experience. And after that I would pretend to be angry at him for about a month until he couldn't take it. It was very entertaining to say in the least._

 _"I agree with you Black Moon, he is to stay here and learn the right path to take, just like I have taught you and those before you. Storm Shadow go get him some clean clothes and Black Moon's medicine bag. Black Moon get some food in him and treat his wounds when Storm Shadow comes back. You can show him around the temple tomorrow." Hard Master finally said after a few minutes._

 _A loud "Yes Master" echoed through the kitchen and into the endless halls that made up the temple._

 _"Hard Master, what of a name for him." I asked him just before he turned and left the kitchen._

 _"He shall be called_ **Snake eyes** _."_

 **Please rate and review. Due to being busy, I will post everything a have ready now and wait till like Christmas to post anything else. Thanks for reading and have a blessed day or night depending on where you are. Phoenix Trails.**


	2. Chapter 2: They don't Understand us

**Phoenix Trails does not own the G.I Joes but I do own my OC's including Black Moon aka Katherine Lei. After August 16, I will not be posting any more until Christmas. I will be highly busy and unable to write new chapters.**

 **Army Base 900 hours**

I walked down the white washed the halls of Fort Drum looking for the General Humblot's office. It wasn't that hard. I watched as Private's and Captain's ran towards one section of the base, most of them with giant stacks of paper. A paper flew off a stack as a petite woman ran by. I was surprised she didn't trip in the huge 6-inch heels she had on. I grabbed the paper. Printed across the top were _OPERATION: NIGHT RAVEN._ Looks like I'm following her. As I walked up to the door of the General's office, I heard soldiers arguing about identity of the specialist that was joining them on their mission. Hmm looks like I to go on a group mission, joy. I used to love groups until my brothers left, I use to do everything in a group, never alone. That changed a long time ago. Then it was like no one could get through to me, so I was often left alone.

"Agent Black Moon come on in." I heard the General say through the door after I knocked. I opened the solid oak door to the office and walked into the small but warm room.

The soldiers eyed me with barely veiled disgust, hate or disinterest. Many didn't approve with the way assassin's worked. Previously I had worked with many soldiers who thought assassins were cowards. That we killed by poison or a bullet from far away like snipers. That we took the way that involved being far away from the person you killed. Unable to see the pain on their face or fear in their eyes. But they were wrong, at least, about some of us. If I killed I did it in person, where I could see the full consequence of my actions. I took the way that involved seeing the faces of the people I've killed in my nightmares. Many soldiers didn't take the time to see how haunted most assassins are, just like soldiers, except we don't have rules to follow.

"We are partnered with an assassin, you got to be kidding me. They only know how to kill from the shadows. They don't know how to kill someone face to face if necessary." Yep, I was right. Oh little boy, you are so lucky you are on our side otherwise you'd be dead by now.

The soldier who talked squirmed under my glare, even if he couldn't see it due to many armor and mask, he could sure fell it.

"Yes she is your partner. Treat her with respect otherwise I won't help you if you piss her off; and without my intervention, well let's see if you survive."

"Black Moon's a woman!" The soldier replied in shock; his light blonde hair falling into his face as he lurched back. I replied with a nod and a hidden smirk. I slowly unsheathed a dagger and threw it right by his head. His green eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head. He's lucky there's too many soldiers between me and him or he'd be pinned to the wall by my katannas and there would be a dagger where the sun does not shine by now.

I walked over as others moved out of the way. I pulled my dagger out of the wall and put back in its sheath and gave him another glare that would have made him shrink back if he could move further back. I made my way back to the General. He had a smile on his face and a camera in his hand. Hmm looks like he saw that coming, good for him. Black mail all the way.

 _You wanted to talk to me general, I hope it wasn't just for something little, otherwise that soldier might find himself having one foot in the grave faster than he thinks._ I signed to him. After all he learned it just for me after I had been assigned as a liaison between him and NCIS.

"Yes I did. You see we have been assigned to transport a technologically advanced few warheads for NATO. Which means I need my best agents on this. You happened to be very skilled and free today, so, naturally I thought you could accompany them to the drop off point." he replied with a smile about my death comment.

 _These are you're best. I mean some of these guys look like they can't even shot a gun properly, no less fight if it comes to it. General are sure this is the best we have… Also you know I work better alone, I don't want a babysitting job, that's for captains like moron over there, not Assassins._ I signed making it very clear I did not want this job.

"Don't worry you'll be in the truck with the warheads."

 _So not many people and more time to mediate. You made sure that none of the annoying people are in there right._ I signed hopefully.

"Yes and yes, so hopefully there won't be any injured or painted recruits along with complaint paper work" he replied knowingly, while everyone else either looked scared or confused. Hmm looks like none of them knew ASL. Pity. They'd being running right now if they did. Well the one in the corner's laughing so he might be able to understand what I'm signing or he might be laughing at the Captain who still has his back against the wall.

"Everyone dismissed except the team riding with the warheads."

Most of the room cleared until there were three men left standing in a straight line. Now these ones look like they could respond to a dangerous situation if it was called for and not manage to skip over and hand the enemy the warheads. They looked respectful and disciplined. Well except for one. Yeah he's going to be trouble.

 _Who is the second one in line? Does he cause trouble? He looks like he's made for the air force not the army._

"That is Ripcord, to his left is Duke and to his right is Tommy." Ah so laughy has a name. And my brother's nick name. Interesting.

 _You didn't answer my question..._

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself agent, now get to it."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Enemy of my Enemy

**Phoenix Trails does not own the G.I Joes but I do own my OC's including Black Moon aka Katherine Lei and Tommy. This chapter does have violence and gore in it, so be warned. Thanks for reading.**

 **On the road**

The air conditioning blew onto my mask as I sat there polishing my katannas as well as ignoring the soldiers in the front of the Humvee. Ripcord, I think his name was, tried a few times to get me to talk. Man he's just like Tony. The other two told him stop after they remembered the rumors about me being unable to talk. They think that I can't talk, but that's the thing I can talk, I just chose not to. Well that's a lie. I vowed I wouldn't talk until I can talk with my brothers. Which means both of them. Which is going to be hard because now they hate each other. If they would listen to me that wouldn't be a problem. But NOO no one believes the boys' little sister. It's like I'm invisible, especially when it comes to defending my family.

 _11 years ago..._

 _"Storm Shadow, where are you we need to talk?!" I yelled trying to get him to come out. His jealousy for Snake Eyes had grown over the year. I wanted to talk to him about it. He's letting it cloud his judgment. And someday something is going to happen and because of his jealousy he's going to get blamed. I didn't want that to happen after all they were my brothers, I didn't even like it when they fought. It always looks like they're trying to hurt each, to kill each other. Some days it scared me so much Soft Master had to pry me out of my room._

 _I heard some noises from the other side of the temple. I ran over to where they were coming from just to see Storm Shadow run into the forest and Snake eyes yell "MURDERER" after him._

 _I see Hard Master laying on the ground and next to him Storm Shadow's katanna. The blade would have looked innocent if it didn't have blood covering the tip. Hard Master's blood._

 _"Hard Master!" I kneel next to him, hands ghosting over him. He can't be dead. He can't. Snake eyes came down to kneel next to me, taking me into a hug. I know he thinks it was Storm Shadow who did this but I know he couldn't do this even in anger Tommy couldn't do this._

 _"He didn't do this Snake Eyes. I know he didn't" I mumble in his ear. He looks at me with surprise. But further in his eyes I can see anger, sorrow and regret. I hate seeing him angry. It makes me scared of him._

 _"From now on I take a vow of silence until I have killed master's murderer." He said with no emotion in his voice. Behind him Soft Master solemnly nodded. Tears gushed down my cheeks, their little drops colliding with ground as Snake Eyes turned and left. No he can't Tommy didn't do this. Someone made it look like him! I know it. I just know it!_

 _Next day..._

 _"Snake eyes you need to hear me out please!" I said knocking on his door. When he didn't open the door I knew something was wrong, he always let me in, even if he didn't want to talk. I opened the door, I saw no one in the room. But there was a note on the bed. I walked over and picked it up._

 **Dear Katherine Lei,**

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be here to tell you this myself_ _but, I have left the temple. I must learn more in_ _order to be able to avenge master's death. I know you don't like this but, I most hunt Storm Shadow_ _down. I knew if I told you this myself you would_ _find some way to make me stay. But I cannot, please_ _forgive me for leaving and remember that you will_ _always be my little sister. But I must do this._

 **Love, your Brother**

 _Snake eyes_

 _No Snake Eyes couldn't have left. I ran to Soft Master surely he will know where Snake Eyes really is. After all this has to be a joke in order for me to get over Tommy not being here._

 _"Is it true Soft Master?" I asked him crying_

 _"Yes my child, Snake Eyes left last night to learn outside the temple and to avenge Hard Master's Death." He replied looking at me with no emotion in his eyes. He held me in his lap, comforting me._

 _I looked up at him with a serious expression. "Soft Master I take a vow right now in the honor of my brothers, I will not speak until it's with my brothers together, and so I will not lose the joy in my voice."_

 _"So be it young one. I doubt I could change your mind like I couldn't change your brother's."_

That night I had left the Temple just like my brother. I left in the search to better my skills and to find my brothers. I looked down at my katannas to see I had finished polishing both. I put them both back in their sheaths and tuned into the conversation up front.

 _"_ Hey weren't we suppose to meet up with the rest at 40 kliks." Ripcord said looking at Duke.

"Yeah" duke answered

I tapped Tommy's shoulder seeing as he knew sign language.

 _"We just pasted 41-kliks"_

Just then the Chopper in front of us exploded and fell onto the truck at the front of the convoy. The helicopter in the back crashed into the car behind us. Then a black fighter plane cleared the pine and oak trees and shot the other Humvees remaining. We got out of our turned over car, just as Tommy got out he got shot in the back by one of the masked guys. He gave out a startled cry and fell to ground. Behind his body stood some armored soldier.

I leapt at him, plunging my fingers into his eyes, blinding him as he screamed in pain. I yanked him mask off and threw it into the trees. Raising my fist I punch him a few times before grabbing my dagger and slamming it into his skull. I turned suddenly when I heard Duke yelling, he ran past not a second later in pursuit of woman how had grabbed the case during the fight.

I flipped back to avoid a shot just as the woman tried to take out Duke and was missing horribly. He tackled her to the ground; wrapping his hands around the case as he went. She quickly got up and ran over to where her plane had landed and took off. Duke picked up the case and went back to Ripcord while I took out the remaining masked assassins hidden in the trees.

I slowly walked over to where my group was, pacing my steps to where I could conserve energy. I had just cleared a clump of fallen trees, when I saw others with them. I might have thought they were allies if one of them hadn't had a katanna to Ripcords neck. I inaudibly climbed into the oak tree just behind him, just as Duke asked the question I had been waiting for that was a que for my entrance.

"Hey Ripcord, where's Black Moon?"

I jumped from the tree and knocked the katanna away from Ripcords neck and tackled the … well I'll call him a ninja because well he has katannas and he's wearing black. I tossed him into the tech guy on their team and went to defend to case, one katanna out and in front of me, its metal shining as it caught the light from the few fires the had been started during the fight.

"Whoa we're here to defend the case not steal it. We're here to help. Stand down." the red head girl said. I pointed my katanna at the ninja and signed...

 _Got proof of that, these were signed over to me and I'm going to make sure they are safe. By Duke's reaction you trying to take them without us. So far it looks like your trying to keep us pinned down and unable to defend ourselves. Explain quickly before I start breaking bones._

"Okay how about you talk to our General before you decide to hurt anyone. Okay." Red said clearly the translator in the group, being the only one to get what I was saying. The tech guy placed a stick in the ground in the middle of the weird circle we had formed. A hologram formed of a general I knew.

 _General Hawk, Nice to see you again._ I signed with a scowl, my unheard tone clearly sarcastic.

"Duke, Black Moon, Ripcord stand down this is no longer your fight. Let my team take it from here." He said clearly thinking we'd listen. Ripcord was about to, when I stopped him. I turned to General Hawk and signed.

 _I know you understand me, so let me make this clear. This is our fight too, it was when we were picked for this mission and when we fought to keep the war heads safe. Most our team now lay in the rubble of a battle field and are likely to be laid in unmarked graves in the middle of nowhere. We will protect these warheads sir. I will not let them go with your team, unless we go with them and we won't let them out of our sight until we can get them to NATO or you have them signed over to yourself. NOT your team, but yourself as you are the only one I trust with these warheads. Do you understand Sir?_

"Very well Agent Black Moon you and what's left of your team will go to the Pit with my team. And yes I understand very clearly, see you at the Pit." Just as he finished the hologram cut out. I looked at my team to see wide eye stares. Wow must not have known that I knew him, or was it the fact that he gave in very quickly? Ahh questions. I grabbed the silver case and walked towards their plane with the group. I climbed into the metal death trap and buckled up for the flight. As I sat down Red saw fit to introduce us to each other.

"Well you might want to know are names. I'm Scarlett, that's Heavy Duty weapons master, this Breaker the tech wiz and that's Snake Eyes, he acts as the silent fighter and medic on are team." I looked at him in shock. I couldn't be, could it? Yep same stance and signature on katannas. I looked at him and signed

~ _Brother? ~_


	4. Chapter 4: Elephant in the Plane

**Phoenix Trails does not own G.I Joe or NCIS but does own Black Moon aka Katherine Lei and my other OC's. This story is rated Teen.**

No it can't be. He would never. Yet he is here right now and right in front of me. Hmm I was finally able to tackle my older brother. Thank god Kate saw fit to teach me some of her old Secret Service moves. Ohh Tommy's going to laugh when he finds out... If I ever find him again. Haven't seen him since that night at the bar. I was in my own thoughts when I saw flashed in front of my mask. Looks like I didn't have anymore time to think as Snake eyes started fast signing.

 _What are you doing here?! Your supposed to be back at the Temple! Where he couldn't hurt you! Don't you understand your in danger here..._

The steel of the bench started digging into my suit as I resisted the urge to go over there and smack him upside his masked little head. I grabbed his arm to get him to stop right there, my grip visibly dented his suit a little bit. Man he was pissing me off right now and he's forgetting my legendary temper. Even Hard Master himself feared my temper, okay maybe he didn't fear my temper when I was little but when I was PMSing, everybody feared me. He keeps signing even though anyone could tell I wasn't paying attention. Still he kept going and going and going and going. On and on and on. I finally had enough.

 _Stop! Stop it right now! You have no right to say where I should be or where I shouldn't be! And ooh sorry you didn't get the memo but there is no more temple. It was destroyed after all three of us left. Set up in flames, but wait you wouldn't know that because you didn't even bother to check up on me! No only Tommy ever bothered to check up on me and when he couldn't find me he searched for me and didn't give up until he made sure I was okay. You have no idea what I have been though in order to put our family back together. I have scars and nightmares to prove it! I have long sense stopped caring about the danger level of any mission, just like you!_ I signed pissed off that he dare insult Storm Shadow when he's done more than him the last few years. He body stilled like he was either thinking about what I said or was so surprised that he didn't know how to reply. Well let him think on that before he opens his mouth again. I smirked under my mask, he finally shut up and looked at his own faults instead of Tommy's.

The others looked surprised at how much I could sign in less then a few seconds, I doubt if they knew sign language they would be able to understand what I was saying. Me and my brother sign so fast our hands kinda blur. You think they'd get use to it considering Snake Eyes is on their team. I could understand Duke and Ripcord but, come on the rest should be use to it by now. Scarlett was staring at me in surprise and understanding...Hmm Scarlett, I need to talk to you about privacy.

 _Hey, Scarlett please don't translate, this is a family matter._ I signed hoping she would understand.

"Oh yeah, okay I won't translate that. Oh and if you want a private conversation, you might want to go to that section of the plane but be careful, we land soon." she said looking like she wanted us to take the offer. Well might as well it's not like it will do any harm. Plus then the boys won't try translating, and failing.

I tugged on my brother's arm to make him move to the back of the plane. He still looked like he was thinking. Dang it, looks like I'm going to have to smack him again. And that I did, right upside the head just like Gibbs did to Dinozzo when he tried to get me to talk or when he made an attempt at Kate.

Snack Eyes looked at me like a grew a second head, well I think he did, it was a little hard to tell with the mask. Man I hate that mask I want to rip it off but I know he wouldn't let me even though I was his sister. He wear's it for a reason and if he didn't take it off when we entered the plane then he probably would when we were in private. But man it's bugging me, I can't even see his eyes. As I looked him over he started signing.

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help and I'm sorry that our family has fallen apart, I'm also sorry that Storm Shadow has convinced you of his lies. But you are still my little sister, and it's still my job to protect you. That's why I am worrying. You don't think I wish we were still a family. But no matter what you say, it doesn't change that I saw him running away from Hard master's body, yes there is a chance that he didn't do it, but until I have evidence of that, I have to go after him. And even then he's killed people Katherine, nothing will change that. He's dangerous and he might care about you but he doesn't care about anyone else._

I was over come with love when he said my real name. It was like bringing back our childhood where we all would go to the garden and play around until Hard Master yelled at us. Those days it was like no one was going after each other. Even though those days weren't common, they were the best days of my life, but sadly if things keep going like this, I'm afraid those days will be gone.

 _You don't get it do you. I know you want to protect me and I will always be your little sister but, I can't live my life shielded by you and Tommy. I'm the little sister of two ninjas that are on separate sides of a war. I have a skill set that only they can match. If you thought that I was going to stay at the temple where everyone else would be endanger because of me, you are crazy. We are a family, we always find each other and we fight for each other. If he killed Hard Master, do you think he wouldn't have killed you? I mean you were his rival and how could he kill Hard Master? Hard Master would have known his intent and stopped him. Tommy didn't do it and the only reason he's killed people is because that's who people think he is. If everyone thought you a monster, what would stop you from becoming one._ I signed in reply not giving up that Tommy was innocent and that what he is wasn't his fault, he was forced to go that route.

Snake Eyes was about to sign something, when he rethought what he was about to say. He was like that for a few seconds and then started again.

 _Look, I know you have the skills and the will but you have no idea what we're dealing with. I don't want you to get hurt and neither would Tommy. He would also try to kill me more than now if I let you get hurt, also I can't look after you. I have a job to do..._

I was about to retort but he held up a hand. And continued...

 _I know you can take care of yourself, which you showed me when you flipped me over your head, which is a move neither of us taught you. I also know that nothing I will say can make you stop so I'm not even going to try anymore, so I will tell you this be careful, please I don't think either of us could take it if you were hurt._

He said, hands shaking a a little as he was signing, not liking the idea of me getting hurt. He was always the over protective bodyguard. Him and Tommy. It was the one thing they agreed on. Just then the aircraft tilted a little bit to the side as if turning. Then a few bumps and rattles. But neither of us moved. We were locked in a staring contest. Neither wanting to turn away as the other might disappear into thin air.

"Hey guys we're about to land soon. If you don't want to be tossed around the the plane, you might want to sit down. It's going to be bumpy so watch out." Scarlett yelled over the noise of the wind. We both looked at her and then looked back at each other. I don't think either of us even cared about what she said. After all we know how to stand and stay standing when a plane lands.

Turning back to Snake Eyes I signed...

 _You know that I only get hurt when I know I can survive. If it's not the war that kills me, knowing I could have done something to stop it will. I can't stand by a fight and just except others fate. I like knowing that I did what I could and didn't just sit there and wait. That's why I'm a soldier not a civilian. I'm a trained killer Snake Eyes, I can fight, I can make a difference. And if I can't then I'm going to try. Even if it kills me. That's what both of you taught me. Others before yourself and when the only option is death to keep others from harm, take it and defy death to make him pissed off. After all the ninja makes a good spy but a pissed off death makes a funny video._

I could see his shoulders moving so I know he's remembering that day we proved that comment right. Man I've never seen Hard Master and Soft Master go at it like that. Man that was going to make a great YouTube video, if only the video camera hadn't been sliced in half when they were fighting.

 _Yes you are right there Katherine. Hard Master and Soft Master fighting would have been a good video. But if you keep talking about death, I'm going to lock you up in my room when we get back to the pit. And you probably won't get out of there, unless your the best hacker in the world or pretty dang close anyway._ He said, the last part was very sarcastic.

I smirked under my mask, well maybe not the best but I can hack the code of his room's door that's for sure. I'm pretty sure he knew I was smirking because his shoulders sagged. He started signing again.

 _Okay who taught you to hack? I know you weren't even interested in that when you were at the temple and I know you didn't learn just now because you look completely at home with the idea of hacking the code and I know you know that you can't break it down. So who taught you to hack and hack good?_

I smirked again. Yes my dear brother knows that I won't break it down and that I'm completely comfortable with the idea of him locking me in so..

 _One of my old co-workers was from MIT. He taught me how to hack into the FBI and from there I learned how to hack into any computer or database from the past decade._ I signed knowing he now has no idea how to keep me from fighting. Again the plane started shaking and the sound of the wind started to die down. Snake eyes looked at me and then signed...

 _Be careful I know you like picking fights but everyone here is a trained killer, a sniper or a hacker. I know you can fight and intimidate pretty much everyone, but I don't need to explain to the general why there is a multicolor recruit tied to the ceiling. Even though everyone could use the laugh, but..._

I grabbed his wrist to stop him from signed anymore. I let go of his wrist and signed..

 _Okay I get it no causing trouble. Just keep the warheads close and don't get in a fight with you about who's the better fighter, which I am by the way.._ I signed making sure to add the last part to egg him on. By the way he moved right after I said that, he wants to continue this later, as we are landing right now.

I walked over to where I was sitting and grabbed the warheads. As I walked over to Snake Eyes again I tossed Scarlett a note. When she read it she nodded her head at me to let me know that she understood. I stood tall next to Snake Eyes after all I had part of my family back. And thought...

 _Maybe just maybe everything will be okay again._

 ** _Please rate and review. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. Hope you have a blessed day and a happy time reading. Phoenix Trails._**


	5. Chapter 5: Do you surrender?

**Phoenix Trails does not own G.I. Joe or NCIS, however I do own my OC's including Black Moon aka Katherine Lei. There may be a few grammar mistakes as I did not edit this a through as usually.**

As the plane slowly landed onto or should I say through the Egyptian desert I looked out the window of the specialized osprey. Now I see why this place is called the PIT. It's an underground base hidden by the sun baked sand dunes. Very smart General Hawk. Just underneath the sand was a giant and I mean giant room and at the sides there looked to be apartments and other living courtiers as well as training rooms and public facilities as well. It looked like they lived here too as well as worked. They probably do now that I think of it.

"Nice to see you Black Moon. Duke. Ripcord." I turned to see General Hawk standing before us with a giant ass smirking plastered on his face as if he was a kid in a candy store that was just handed a wad of cash and told to "have fun." Yet he still looked as patient as ever. He waved us over to him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Duke and Ripcord looking around the facility in fascination. I would have to but I wanted to look professional. I pulled the case, holding the humming warheads, closer to me. It's not that I don't think that they are safe here, I just don't like losing things that are really, really important.

As we walked I notice the groups around the landing platform doing different training activities. One group was trying to take on a teacher in a high tech camouflage suit that made the user practically invisible. Duke spotted it too.

"Hey Scarlett what's with that piece of tech." He said looking like a kid that just spotted a paint ball gun. Well by the look on Scarlett's face, that paintball gun was hers and not for sale. At all. I think I'll take the responsibility of explaining this one.

 _It's a camouflage suit. It takes pictures of everything behind you and puts it in front of you. It's for special units, not for regular teams. Too important to loss to the enemy. And it's only for woman so Do Not Touch._ I signed making sure Scarlett saw what I was saying. Snake looked at me too seeing as he could understand me; as could General Hawk who looked at me too, wondering how I knew about the suit. After all like I said only for special black ops teams meaning this team are probably the only ones that get it. I signed " _Later_ " to him.

He led us to the control room and down the spiral steps to what looked like a hologram center for black ops. Breaker immediately went to one of the computers lining the underside of the center. General Hawk went over to talk to him for a moment as if giving him instructions before he came over to me. The ramble of Cover Girl played in the background as she talked about something about the tracking beacon in the case but I didn't pay attention after that. I knew he wanted the warheads, so I handed them over, gently. No need to see if they can blow up without being activated. He nodded his head in appreciation and went over to the now active hologram center.

I walked back over to Snake Eyes, who just happen to have Scarlett leaning on him, and sat down. I was tried as heck from the fighting earlier and was getting more fatigued as the seconds ticked by. I needed him to show me where I could sleep but I think we still have to talk to the General after this. Dang it, I'm tired to. This ain't fair; I just saved four very dangerous warheads from getting into enemy hands and I still can't go to sleep. Well not that, that would matter any way, I'd still not get a lot of sleep. Nightmares don't help the fact that I'm trying to forget everything that happened in the past and everything that could happen with brothers on different sides of a war. The deaths in those dreams haunt me every night.

It turns out that I was limbo again because next thing I know I'm walking with Snake, General Hawk, Heavy Duty, Ripcord, and Duke. Although it looked like I didn't miss anything while I was out of it.

"Okay here's the deal, now that the warheads have been signed over to us, we'll evaluate you for becoming a Joe in return Duke hands over what he knows about his ex-fiancée. You all are to report to Scarlett at 9 am. Good luck. Oh and they will show you to your rooms." Hawk said pointing to Heavy Duty and Snake. As he walked away I turned to Snake and signed.

 _Well are you going to show me around or I'm I going to have to get lost and have someone bring me back. Well most likely you but still you get the point. Right Snake?_

He nodded in agreement and started walking down a hallway on the left side. He walked a few feet before looking over his shoulders and giving me a look that said _are you coming?_ Brother you never change even without your voice I can hear you clearly. I just wish that right now I could see your face. I walked over to him and we continued down the hallway.

* * *

I sat there on my bed looking around the room. It was decorated just like the temple was when we were children. Except there were a few differences. Like for one it had a different color scheme. Instead of reds and golds, it was mostly white with some black running around in patterns with amber and silver chasing after it. It was just like my suit. Black, White and silver.

I looked over the room once more and saw 2 doors on the left side and 1 door on the right side. Looking at the door's I went to one of the one's on the left. I opened it to see a bedroom, with a queen sized bed, A flat screen TV with storage underneath, as well as a night stand and bookshelf. The room had the same colors as the other room yet instead of white being the dominating, amber the same color as my eyes was and around it were swirls of silver and scarlet. It was so beautiful that I almost cried. No where not even my apartment back in D.C had looked this beautiful.

As I backed out of the room, I turned to look at the door to it's side. It looked like a regular door, but I have long sense stopped caring if it _looked_ the same. Sometimes there are surprises behind each door. He ah that's the first time I've used that one, and it sucked. Dang need to think of better jokes or I'm never opening my mouth again. My foot moved out to push the door open. With things as beautiful as this something had to be a joke or I'm dreaming which I highly doubt. As it opened I looked around the corner. _Wow..._ It was a bathroom. And a pretty nice one I must add. Man I wonder if Duke and Ripcord are getting the same treatment. Because I would hated to be the only one getting stuff like this. Well correction the only reason I would hate it is because my consistence would be yelling and screaming explictives at me the entire time. Other than that, well I wouldn't care much. Wait... how did they get so much work done in the short time we've been here unless...

Dang it! General Hawk must have been scouting me to if he had this done and well snake eyes must have been preparing to get me. But how did they get the color scheme so right. I mean even Kimmy couldn't do this and she like a ninja designer. But I don't think I'll tell her that because I rather like my hair thank you very much and I think Kimmy would like to keep her scrap book of designs. I swear when she's not training or fighting she's designing.

I walked into the bathroom and moved around. Not tiny but not to big either. A shower and a one sink vanity, toilet and small shelves built into the wall so I could store bathroom supplies. While most of it was white, there was, some silver outline details in the paint. It wasn't much but it would be fine. I walked back out into the main room and walked towards the other door. Just as I was about to press the button to open the door, the main door opened, sending a blast of cold air to send shivers down my back to pair with the jump from the slam of the door.

I turned around to see who had entered. A smirk covered by my mask.

* * *

 **Snake Eyes POV**

As I left Katherine at her room, I turned and walked across the hall to my room. I couldn't help but thank god that I had found her again. Some nights I couldn't sleep due to the fact that I was worried about her. Now I had her back and she was safe. But something she said bothered me.

Almost as like in a trance, I walked out of my room and made my way to General Hawk's office. He better explain what she meant about _I have scars and Nightmares to prove it!_. Had she been more hurt than I expected. I mean she's always been so strong and vibrant, to bright to have nightmares. But now he can see how she's grown. She's no longer the little girl that had trouble with tonfas or run into her room when Tommy and I were sparing. Now she's a grown woman. Strong, Independent and Fierce. There's nothing wrong with fierce, it's just it's blocking her playful side. But with a little work, I might be able to wedge the fierce and playful together so she look's a little more like the little girl he left and a little less the stone hearted killer that's been taking it's place.

As an idea came to mind I turned around again and headed backs towards her room. Maybe there was some use to the sparing and exercise area connected to there rooms after all.

I opened her door just as she was about to open the door to the sparring rink. She shivered and turned around. Just as the door closed behind me, I saw a smirk just barely marking her mask.

 _Oh it's on my little black moon_

* * *

 **Duke POV**

Me and Ripcord were exercising at the gym when General Hawk and Breaker walked in. They looked excited about something, as me and Rip sat up the rest of the team walked in except, Snake Eyes and Black Moon. It was odd by how much I knew about the woman she didn't seem like the type to miss out on something, same with Snake Eyes.

When the General called us over, we all walked out of the door and down to what looked like the hall way were Black Moon slept. As we walked past her door I started to get confused, where were we going and why did everyone seem jumpy or excited. We all stopped at the door at the end of the hall. I walked through the sliding door and looked around. It looked like a small room with a one way glass way. On the other side of the glass was a medium sized sparing room. I look in shock at the sight before me. Black Moon and Snake Eyes getting ready to spar. Oh man this was going to be messy.

* * *

 **Black Moon POV**

As my brother and me circled each other, we both sized each other up. I know I didn't have to tell him to go easy but I'm going to any way. After all it has been a few years. No harm in warning him.

 _No going easy brother, just because I'm your little sister DOES NOT mean I can't fight. You'll treat me like an opponent to family got it. My temper is still just as bad as before. Now let's begin._

The sound of metal being slid across a sheath, rung out into the ring. Both my kantanas were in front of me in a defensive position. But despite my position, I was ready to change it into and offensive position in less than a second. So far as I know I'm the only one able to do that. That's what Hard Master always said was my best skill. That's how I got the nick name Camillian. But after I told my brothers my real name, they started to say black moon again even after I told them calling me Camillian was okay. But they never did again.

I got ready for his attack. I kept my weight on one foot ready to switch to the other and back. Usually I only switched it once, but since working at the Navy Yard with Gibbs, I've learned to switch it any number of times really fast. It works get in combat. Easy to make your enemy think that they have the upper hand. Like on this one case, when we were separated, I was locked in the top floor room with windows all around us and the guy thought that I didn't know how to fight because I kept my weight on my front foot, and when he went to kick it out from under me, I had already switched my weight to my back foot. Let's just say he had a lot of bruises on himself when I was done with him.

When the attack came I flipped over my brother and caught him by the back of the neck to drag him down with me. But about a foot above the ground, I moved my foot so it wouldn't get squished. A loud thud echoed through the area. As we fought I was pulled into a memory.

 _11Years and 3 months ago_

 _As I walked through the garden, I had the felling that I was being watched. Just having finished Shuriken class, I was free for the rest of the day. Unless Hard Master decided that I could use more practice with them._

 _I walked up to the cherry tree Hard Master was meditating under and sat down. If he wanted to talk to me, he would do so when I was ready. He shifted ever so slightly, knowing that I was next to him. He probably didn't even know he was doing it. Only to the highest trained eye would it even be visible, even then it would be hard to see. He turned to me as I was meditating and said something that made me nervous; and not many things make me nervous._

 _" Black Moon,you are to spar Snake Eyes after you, receive instruction for wielding a katanna blade. When you have mastered it you are to go up against both of your brothers. One at a time, so you learn from both of them. But you will only do that when you have also mastered ninjitsu and the tonfa. Then you will spar them." He said sounding like he knew that it was nothing for me to master. After all I had mastered Shuriken in less then a month._

 _2 months later_

 _" You are know ready Black Moon. Today you will spar snake eyes in katanna. Tomorrow, you will go against him in tonfas. Now get started." his voice went across the courtyard._

 _I looked at my brother and readied my stance. I found out that I was very good at shifting my weight at the last second so, I had my weight on my front foot. To keep up the appearance of me not knowing what I am doing I hold the blade loosely in my grip, ready to tighten it very quickly. I was very good at tricking my opponent, not even Hard Master knows my trick's. I make it almost impossible to see my trick's. My expression held a look of nervousness. A false front. Also known as the innocent little girl trick._

 _By the look on Snake Eye's face it was working but with hard master's hard glare sent his way, he started his attack. Just like I predicted he went for my front foot to trip me. As I shifted my weight, I swiped his legs out from under him and he landed on his back. As he was about to get up, I held my katanna to his neck and a look that said are you going to surrender. He looked back up at me with a smile and a confused look. As he looked at Hard Master, I repeated out loud._

 _" Are you going to surrender, Brother"_

 _Just then Hard Master came up beside us and moved my katanna out of the way. He then looked at Snake eyes and said with awe just hidden in his voice._

 _" Never underestimate your opponent Snake Eyes. They won't give you a chance to live, unlike Black Moon. This has been a learning experience for both of you. Keep practicing. Work on reading your opponent."_

 _As Hard Master walked away. I held a hand out to Snake Eye's and smiled. He took my hand and we set to work again this time watching each other very carefully. We tied every time after that._

As I came out of my memories I saw that I was sweating and brother looked like he was tiring too. I guess when I'm in my memories, I get stronger and I remember my moves better. Plus I have some new moves that he doesn't know about. These ones Kate and the CIA taught me along with the best ninjitsu teachers.(I made sure to keep learning new moves, even if I mastered them after a few days. But I have to admit Snake Eyes has some new moves too. And I have no idea where he got them maybe FBI? Nah to sophisticated for them. Different country maybe? Never Mind.

I came back to focus on the match. I then remember the Shuriken in my thigh pocket. I put sheath mt katannas and ready my stance again. I kept my hands up so it looked like, I was going to go into hand-to-hand combat mode. He sheath his katannas as well. Bad move brother. As he ran forward, my hands dropped to my pocket and grabbed the four pointed throwing stars and threw them at non-lethal points around his body. He dodged the first three but the next three got stuck in his arms and one of his thighs. He pulled them out and kept running just as he was within a foot of me and on his right foot, I might add. I pushed his right foot out from under him and just as he hit the floor I was on top of him. A knee threatening his not-so-sunshiny place and my forearm across his windpipe.

Just then loud pounding came in from outside the sparing ring.

 **Thanks for reading. Please rate and review and have a blessed week.**


	6. Chapter 6: Panic Room and Old Memories

**Phoenix Trails does not own G.I Joe, but she does own Katherine Lei/Black Moon. This story rated Teen.**

* * *

 **Duke POV**

We were all panicking. Snake eyes and Black Moon were going all out. I mean at first we all thought it was just a friendly spar, until they got out their swords and there was blood spattered on the floor. And none of us can even tell who's bleeding; by the looks of it they're trying to kill each other and doing a pretty good job of it too.

Snake Eyes laid on his back with Black Moon's arm over his throat. To be fair he didn't even move, even though most of us could tell that they were talking to each other some how. She tilted her head ever so slightly, so I know she heard us panicking, so why was she just sitting there?

* * *

 **Black Moon POV**

They were panicking. They really shouldn't after all me and Snake Eyes are trained ninjas, wait maybe that's why they're worrying. They think that we were going to kill each other, if we were any other ninjas we probably would. I could never kill my brother angry or not, scared or not, lost in a maze I can't seem to get out of or not, I couldn't. I would kill myself and everything I've been trying to fix in our family.

But I wouldn't blame them, even gentle new bee ninjas tend to oh I don't know make sparring look like a death match. It happens after all we are technically trained assassins, but trained more extensively . After all with trained assassins you know they have someone they are working for and have orders. But with ninja they don't follow orders they don't like and if they don't want to, they don't work for anyone. They are just the name that must drug dealers fear when they see shadows move.

I looked down at my brother and saw the first day in the kitchen. Someone who would die for his family, but could trust with all his heart, despite what has happened before. Someone who even for a stranger would gladly be shot in the head. That's what Tommy never understood. Tommy's had to much heart break and abuse to ever be whole again until he finds the right person. It's just something that will come or something that will never come. He has to find someone he can give his heart too, not just his family.

Snake Eyes tilts his head ever so slightly to the side, knowing I was stuck in thought. I gave an almost impossibly small tilt of my head up signally him to tap out. He knows he can't get up unless he really wants to see birds flying again. He gave a double tap on the mat and all of the sudden the noise on the other side of the glass stopped. Hmm must have thought that he would have tried to get up, after all from what I've seen they have never seen him lose. Yeah I saw the people in green shirts moving slightly away from him and when they saw I was right behind him they flinched and I haven't seen that reaction since, Tony decided it would be fun to prank me and McGee. He found out very quickly why I went to the coffee shop before work and it wasn't because I needed to wake up. Caffeine surprisingly helps me calm down.

I got up off of my brother and held my hand out for him. He looked at it for a second before grabbing it and pulling himself up. I patted him on the back and started walking towards the door, knowing the my dear brother was just a step behind me. I liked knowing that he was behind me, I had missed that these last few years. Now if I could get the other box-head to come to peace, then maybe people would see me a lot calmer than how I was now.

* * *

 **Duke POV**

I couldn't believe it after everything we just witnessed it ends just by a double tap on the mat. Although from what I've seen (which is not much) this could actually be normal for her. And that is what scares me, but even being scared I was still curious what else was there to this female ninja that could kick our asses into next week and not even break a sweat.

 **Snake Eyes**

* * *

She got better. That was the first time in about 11 years that I have been beaten. I saw her playful side, well correction I saw just peak out from her cold front. We still have a lot of work to do. But hey progress is progress. Even when we were sparing she was lost in memory I could tell, and whether she knew it or not she got stronger then. I was having trouble keeping up but there was one thing she forgot to do when she was lost in memory. She can't switch feet really fast which was good or else I would have been down in the first 30 seconds of the memory.

But I'm still going to keep a close eye on her. No matter what she says I know something is troubling her. And it's hurting me knowing that I can't do anything to help her. Even Tommy would be troubled by this and he's a stone cold killer, after all he killed Hard Master even though he knew what it would do to Kat. He let his jealousy control him, but Kat still says he's innocent. But he's her brother, I can't blame her for loving him and believing him.

* * *

 **Black Moon POV**

I walked out of the room and into the hall way. I traced back my path to the rec room. The orange colored walls reminded me of the Bull pen and more importantly my team there. I shook my head and headed towards the food bar. I picked up a ruby red apple and headed back towards my room and walked past a group of shocked people and my brother who was slowly making his way back towards his room.

I cuffed him on the shoulder and started walking backwards watching him speed up to catch me. Seeing the reaction I wanted I sprinted back towards my room making sure he was on my tail after all I wanted to talk to him. What better way then trapping him in my room until we both settle things from the past. And anyways this was going to come up eventually, might as well root out the problem now.

* * *

 **Snake Eyes Pov**

I followed my sister out of the Training area intent on talking to her about what happened to well her when I was gone, but she left too fast for me get her attention. She looked like she was going to the rec. room so I'll look there first.

 _A few Minutes later…_

Slowing to a stop, I entered my sister's room so we could talk. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I started to make out the furniture in her room then I was quickly able to spot her.

Walking over to where she sat I thought about where to start. The best place to start wouls probably be when she left the temple. Although knowing her she will probably want to start when Hard Master died.

 **Thanks for reading. Please rate and review, favorite and follow. I hope everyone has a blessed week and that everyone had a good labor day weekend. Phoenix Trails.**


End file.
